(Not Applicable)
The present invention is related in general to indoor/outdoor sports equipment, and in particular to a hand steerable scooter having an independent forward portion that is pivotable by choice of a user for steering the scooter as the user stands on the rear portion and travels over a surface. For example, the scooter may be a snow scooter that travels over a groomed and/or non-groomed snow path.
Participation in winter sports is a favorite pastime for many people as they experience downhill and cross-country skiing, ice-skating, playing hockey, ice fishing, and other activities. One such activity that continues to gain significant popularity is snowboarding. Specifically, snowboarding usually occurs on groomed ski slopes where skiers and snowboarders compete for downhill space. A present typical snowboard is constructed as a generally flat, relatively light-weight and smooth polymer board with at least one pocket structure mounted on the top of the board for accommodating the front portion of a booted foot of a user. In operation, the user positions the snowboard at the top of a ski trail, stands on the top of the snowboard with the front portion of one foot in the pocket structure, and thereafter propels and travels down the trail while balancing on the snowboard.
As is apparent from the above description of a usual snowboard, the user thereof must steer the snowboard by shifting body weight and without ski poles or the like as the snowboard travels, many times at high speed, down the ski trail. This situation can be, or become, very difficult for the user to maintain since the user may not have the expertise and/or the ability to favorably enjoy a downhill ride. In view of this snowboard expertise requirement, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a snow scooter that is hand steerable by the onboard user and more user friendly as an enjoyable sport rider.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand steerable snow scooter that preferably has integral therewith a user-operable brake member. The brake member may be a manual brake member or a mechanical brake member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hand steerable snow scooter whose steerability preferably is accomplished with a handlebar type of direction controller.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a powered (e.g., battery powered) hand steerable snow scooter.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a steerable sports scooter including a bi-laterally pivotable independent forward portion, a hand-operable direction controller in communication with the forward portion, and an independent rearward portion, said rearward portion in secured communication with the forward portion and having a support surface upon which to stand.
Preferably, the forward portion of the scooter is angularly adjustable upwardly and downwardly in relation to a horizontal plane for selecting approach pitch, while the rearward portion includes a brake member for stopping the scooter during travel, for example for stopping the scooter on groomed and/or non-groomed snow, or even travel on a non-snow surface such as upon sand.
A preferable direction controller is a stem with a first end thereof attached to the forward portion and a second end thereof bearing a handle bar set for grasping and turning by hand. Most preferably, the first end of the stem is in axially pivotally attached communication with the forward portion for selectively moving the stem between a generally vertical orientation and a generally horizontal orientation to thereby permit folding the stem for easy carrying and transport.
The handle bars preferably include a spring biased latch mechanism that allows the handles to be collapsed for travel and storage but which lock into place to prevent inadvertent collapse of the handles during use.
Preferably, the steerable scooter is a steerable snow scooter. The steerable scooter so defined permits the user thereof to more easily enjoy over-snow travel and thereby greatly enhance the sporting experience.
Preferably, the rearward portion of the snow scooter has a grooved bottom.
The snow scooter may have one or more wheel components that facilitate movement. Such wheel components may be motorized. Preferably, the wheel components are retractable.
The snow scooter may have a tread to facilitate movement.
The brake member may be a manual brake member or a mechanical brake member. The snow scooter may include a skag. The skag may be detachable and may be connected to the brake member.
Other embodiments of the sports scooter may include wheels attached to the bottom of the scooter for use on surfaces such as concrete or pavement.